Obsession
by Exiled Childe
Summary: An Avengers fanfic. Involves stalking, Avengers, Pepper, and Killian. Tried to make it a BruceBanner/TonyStark.


100 Prompt Theme: Obsession

Emotion(s): Affection, Horror, Rage, Overwhelmed, Stress, Infatuation

Character(s): Tony, Killian, Avengers, Pepper, JARVIS, SHEILD

Teen!Tony; Tony was kidnapped by Killian on way to Avengers meeting. Avengers find them in a mansion of Killian's and learn that Killian has an obsession with Tony who he met at a conference in Berlin (IM3 reference) that Howard was at. Tony is rescued and the Avengers take him home while SHEILD takes Killian into custody. Hulk/Bruce attempt to help Tony get over what Killian did.

*^_**Hulk talking in mind**_^

*^_Bruce talking in mind_^

(Bruce)

I asked while Rogers was getting irritated by Tony's absence. "Has anyone called Tony? Or Iron Man?"

"We can't get a hold of them." Romanoff said. "I have Pepper on the phone."

She put it on speaker as Pepper said. "I thought Tony was already there. I received a message from a SHEILD agent that you guys picked him up two hours ago from the cemetery."

I tensed as Romanoff and Barton gave each other a quick glance. I asked. "Pepper? Did the Agent identify himself?"

"No, he didn't. Oh God! Not again!" Pepper said before she gasped. "JARVIS? Start tracking down Tony from his phone."

"His phone is destroyed. I've analyzed the footage from around the graveyard. AIM was there. It seems Killian knew about Sir's weakness and has captured him." JARVIS said. "I shall attempt to find Sir via the chip."

"Stark chipped himself?" Barton asked.

"A precaution, Agent Barton." JARVIS said. "I have located Sir. He is in a mansion of Killian's with a high security detail. It is approximately 2 hours away. I shall send GPS coordinates to the Quinjet." We moved quickly from the common room to the launchpad with the Quinjet. The others suited up once inside as Romanoff ended the call. She and Barton were in the pilot seats and started to fly it to Tony's location. _We're coming, Tony._ I thought.

We landed carefully outside of the grounds and Barton said. "Alright, I'll take out any snipers. Tasha, I suggest you take out the ground guards."

They left quietly as Thor started swinging his hammer. Rogers said while I felt my anger rising. "Thor, cause distractions and entry points for Widow and Hawkeye. Banner, stay here. We have no idea if Stark is hurt or not and he may need immediate medical attention."

I waited as they left and heard Hulk growl. ^_**Protect Tonee. Find.**_^ I said under my breath as I heard gunshots and thunder mingling with screams and yells. "They'll find him."

^_**FIND NOW! TONEE NOT SAFE!**_^ Hulk shouted. The comm came to life and Romanoff said. "Banner, we have a problem. Thor and Captain America are stuck fighting off reinforcements. We believe Stark is in this room but we can't-" was all I heard before Hulk came out with a deadly angry roar. Taking a back seat in my mind, I allowed him to find the way to them. He caught their scent after breaking a few walls. He quickly came upon them and they stood back as he smashed through the double-iron doors. He stopped in the doorway when we saw Tony in some man's arms. Tony was pale and shaky but his face was blank. I smelt the horror and stress coming from Tony and the affection and infatuation from the man. "Killian! Release Stark! SHEILD has the place surrounded!"

His hand slipped under Tony's Black Sabbath shirt and rested his head on Tony's shoulder. "No. Tony and I belong together. He looks so beautiful now. Don't you agree?" He said before kissing Tony's cheek. Tony gave a low fearful whimper. "I've watched over him since that conference in Berlin. He was only two years old and he was beautiful then. You people don't deserve him. None of you can keep with his intelligence or kindness. Especially not you, Captain America, since all you seem to do is blame Tony for his actions."

Rogers and Thor were stood a little off to Hulk's side with Romanoff and Barton. All of them had they weapons poised for action. I stared at Tony's eyes; the normally beautifully doe brown was nearly hidden by the fear-blown pupils. Hulk was rumbling when Killian's hand rested in the middle of Tony's chest under the shirt. Tony was still and I noticed he was struggling to breathe. Rogers asked while Romanoff lowered her weapon. "Where's Iron Man?"

Killian smiled before pulling Tony's shirt up. A familiar blue light was shining and everyone smelt off confusion, worry, and anger as Rogers muttered, "What?" Killian said as the shirt went back down. "None of you noticed his power." Killian was frowning slightly. He touched the back of his neck and pulled his hand back. A tiny tranq was between his fingers as I saw the flash of movement near the beams above us. He dropped unconsciously to the floor. Tony took a shaky step forward before Hulk caught him as SEHILD agents poured in to cuff Killian and drag him away. Tony looked up at us with an overwhelmed look. He attached himself to Hulk and buried his head in Hulk's shoulder. I smelt the tears as Tony cried silently. He whispered and the Avengers turned their attention to us. "Please hold me." Hulk held him gently as we left the mansion. "Sorry. Can't-can't control...don't hate me-me...thank-ank you."

Hulk kept quiet before gently rubbing Tony's back with a finger. Romanoff said as she grabbed the shock blanket when we were on the Quinjet. "Stark, I need you to take your shirt off. This blanket will cover you until we get you back home."

"USE BANNER'S." Hulk said after I told him Tony really needed a shirt. Hulk sat down with Tony curled in his lap and grabbed my shirt. He handed it to Tony who took his shirt off quickly and chucked it. Everyone stared at the scars on his body before they covered by my shirt. He moved into the hug again. "TONEE SAFE. HULK MAKE SAFE."

"Safe?" Tony asked before Hulk nodded. A small shy smile graced his face as we flew back to the Tower. "Kay."

"Stark...when did you meet Killian?" Rogers aske. Tony moved closer to Hulk as I felt like punching him for asking.

"I was almost three." Tony said softly. "I didn't really remember him until he told me and kept touching me. He told me that he watched me grow up. And that he was sorry about my POW time." Tony turned a light green and wrapped his arms around us awkwardly. "He wanted to talk to Howard but Stane wouldn't let him though. I told him that he wouldn't talk to him and he should go to the party and enjoy himself. He said my smile and honest eyes made him want to work harder on his project. Something about I'd love him better." Tony moved away to the trashcan and started dry-heaving. He slumped by it before Romanoff grabbed a water and handed it to Hulk before gesturing to Tony. Hulk handed it over and Tony cleaned his mouth with it. I felt the Hulk's anger and concern. ^_Hold him again. Tony feels safe with us._^

Hulk grabbed him in a bridal-style and said while curling inwards to cover Tony. "SLEEP. HULK PROTECT."

"You'll wake me up at the Tower, Big Guy?" Tony asked. Hulk gave him a nod and Tony finally relaxed while closing his eyes.

I waited as the Hulk gave me control again and changed into the pants I kept on the Quinjet. Grabbing Tony, I said as we landed on the helipad. "Tony, we're at the Tower."

He mumbled something. We went inside and I asked JARVIS, "Will you set up more blankets in his room? I feel like Tony might like being woken in his room."

"Yes, sir." JARVIS said as I took the elevator and left the others on the roof. Stopping at Tony's floor, I walked to his room carefully making sure he didn't wake. I placed him on the bed and took his shoes off before covering him with the blankets. He grabbed my hand and asked sleepily. "Cuddle?"

Giving him a small nod, I toed my shoes off and slipped under the blankets. He curled towards me before wrapping an arm around me and settled as I put an arms over his. He fell back into a deep sleep moments later. I thought. _I'll close my eyes for a moment. Then leave after making sure he is alright._ Breathing in the calm from Tony, I relaxed. _We'll keep Tony safe, _I thought as the Hulk agreed. My last thoughts were of ways to make Tony feel safe again and make him smile without worry of another Killian-like incident.


End file.
